Terapia de pareja (editado)
by WriterPaperFan
Summary: Ron y Hermione tienen problemas matrimoniales y además Hermione le pide el divorcio, ¿Se divorciarán y acabarán su relación? ¿lo solucionarán?


Ron y Hermione, vivían en una bonita y sencilla casa. Hermione acababa de tener a Rose, pero ambos estaban mal. Y era notable, sus peleas y enfados cada vez eran más. Una mañana ambos estaban tan enfadados que podían explotar en cualquier momento.

-Es que por que tienes que, seguir mandando cartas a Vicky, Hermione.

-Porque me da la gana, por que es mi amigo y porque ahora esta pasando por un mal momento, se acaba de divorciar y esta realmente mal.

-Claro, como tu le gustas te manda cartitas, para que le sigas el juego.

-No, perdona veces te tengo que decir que te amo a ti y solo a ti.

-No me gusta ese tío Hermione

-¡Harta!, estoy harta Ronald. Últimamente solo peleamos y me estoy empezando a preguntar si realmente esto funciona. Creo que es lo mejor, quiero el divorcio.

Ron se quedo consternado por esas palabras, realmente su esposa , Hermione con la que acababa de tener una hija quera el divorcio. No, no iba a ser así.

-Hermione, amor. Pe-perdón

-Es siempre lo mismo Ron y estoy cansada de que siempre sea igual. A lo mejor no somos compatibles. Estoy muy segura de lo que hago, por favor darme el divorcio.

-Amor-dijo ron acariciándole la mejilla-se que estamos mal, yo tambien me he dado cuenta, pero no me quiero separar de ti. Veras, el caso es que el otro día hablando con Bent, pues le comente lo que nos pasaba, y el me dijo que le pasaba lo mismo con su esposa Claudia. El caso es que fueron a una terapia de pareja y después de varias sesiones lo arreglaron. Podríamos ir, y si ves que no te convence...te daré el divorcio.

-Es buena idea, pero lo mas seguro es que te pida el divorcio. Mañana mismo vamos.

Hermione cerro, la puerta de un portazo y ron se sujeto las manos con la cabeza, ¿de verdad su relación con Hermione , que estaba mejor que nunca con la llegada de Rose, se iba a estancar de esa manera?

No, no podía ser así, el amaba a Hermione, pero le ponía enfermo que se cartease con Viktor. Rose era muy pequeña y no quería que sufriese un divorcio con apenas unos meses.

Bajo a la cocina a ver si podía ser de utilidad.

-Necesitas que te ayude en algo, Hermione.

-No-dijo esto fríamente- esta todo listo.

-Y Rose

-Durmiendo está.

-Hermione, no estés así conmigo, me duele mucho tu indiferencia y frialdad

-Ahora no te vengas de víctima y no dramatices. Pero estamos muy mal Ron y me preocupa por Rose, ella no tiene la culpa de nada

-Lo sé

-Ademas ya se me ha quitado el hambre, cena tu si quieres. Y hoy no quiero dormir contigo. Puedes dormir en el sillón, hay mantas, sábanas y edredones en el armario, tambien hay almohadas. Buenas noches.

Ron se quedó de piedra, nada de lo que pudiese decir o hacer haría cambiar de opinión a Hermione. Cenó lo que había dejado preparado Hermione. Cuando termino, fregó los cacharros y los guardó. Cogió unas mudas del armario y se fue a dormir al sillón.

Por otra parte, Hermione sentía la cama vacía, y era porque no estaba Ron. En varias ocasiones, estuvo tentada a llamarle para que viniera, pero no lo hizo. A mitad de la noche, se levanto para dar de comer a Rose, y cuando terminó, se acerco al salón para ver a Ron. El pobre no sabia diferenciar las sábanas de los edredones, y se había puesto solo una fina sábana. Cuando Hermione lo tocó, vio que estaba helado. Le echo un par de edredones encima, le acarició un poco el cabello pelirrojo y le beso brevemente los labios. Le amaba muchísimo y no quería perderle, pero si su relación no iba bien, a lo mejor el único remedio era terminarla.

¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic. En el resumen, indica de que va la historia. Es algo tonta, pero tenia ganas de hacerla. No tendrá muchos capítulos como mucho cuatro, no sera drama pero tampoco comedia. Espero reviews y por supuesto estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, petición y si creéis que le falta algo importante a mis historias, me encantaría que me lo dijeseis. Espero que os guste y hasta el siguiente.


End file.
